


Someone please write this

by Chocolate_Fondue007



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 on Fox, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bisexual Eddie Diaz, Bisexual Evan "Buck" Buckley, Bottom Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Dimension Travel, Evan "Buck" Buckley Loves Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Firefam Feels, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Multi, Oblivious Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Top Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Firefam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate_Fondue007/pseuds/Chocolate_Fondue007
Summary: I want someone to write these.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Someone please write this

I really love the 9-1-1 show on fox recently and I also love time travel fics.

I suck at writing and I never finish anything so if someone would like to write a 9-1-1 time travel fic, LET ME KNOW.

Here are my preferences/ideas :

\- Buck is the one who time travels after a big accident (an explosion with a magic stone or something) and Buck wakes up in the past.

\- I'd say the best time would be around when Eddie first arrives (so the rest of the team would notice the change in Buck's behavior but it's all Eddie has known of Buck) or he could arrive after the earthquake (so maddie is there too, Eddie does notice a change in behaviour.)

\- it would be nice to just not have most of the drama. Like in the original time line it's just like the show (exept buck and eddie are totally in love but don't know it) but in this time line it's like a realistic life instead of a tv show, u get?

\- he would get some panic attacks and no one would know what caused it.

\- the therapist in season 1 still happened and the team find out, have a talk about it with Buck cuz that's assault.

\- this Buck dealt with lots of stuff so he's different. A bit more quiet, dislikes being the center of attention, more openly empathetic.

\- also, the team finds out he's bi and Buck is just like "you didn't know that? I swear I was obvious." And "it's not like I was hiding it".

\- Buck is not dumb, if anything he's a bit smarter than average.

\- also he is slowly seducing Eddie (in a good way).

\- after a while, he tells the team about the time travel thing and proves it in a cool way (predicting stuff/calls...)


End file.
